Rin and Len Everyone's OTP
by kanimex3
Summary: The first thing I see when I wake up: Len's smiling face. The last thing I see before I fall sleep: Len's drooling face. The things in between range from the best things ever to I want to shoot myself. And right now, I, Rin Kagamine, want to shoot myself. Because my non-sibling and crush, Len, Kagamine, got a girlfriend. And I know I'll never be good enough for Len...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fanfic. Don't know how horrible it is. But... YOLO! Disclaimer: *cries in corner* I don't own Vocaloid... Screw you Crypton...

The first thing I see when I wake up: Len's face, smiling at me. The last thing I see when I go to sleep: Len's majestically drooling face. The things in between range from the best things ever to I want to shoot myself. And right now, I, Rin Kagamine, want to shoot myself. Actually, call the shooting squad. Tell them I'm ready. Because today, my non-sibling and crush, Len Kagamine, got a girlfriend. And even worse, she has long hair. She has a deeper voice. She isn't short. And she had only known Len for a couple of weeks, apparently, before they started going out. I have known Len since we were 1! I took baths with him! We sleep in the same freakin room! And now, Len has a girlfriend. His voice gets me out of my thoughts.

"Rin! Come down! Tei is here!" he calls, and I get up, taking a deep breath.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I respond, checking myself in the mirror. Same short hair. Same high voice. Same shortness. Same old Rin, stuck in the friendzone. I open the door, sighing, and head downstairs, where Tei Sukone, stands with Len. And Len is smiling. I think my heart is cracking.

"Rin, meet Tei Sukone, my girlfriend." At his words, my heart cracks in two.

"H-hi!" I say as cheerfully as I can, because I'm totally not ready to break down or smash my head into the wall. All Tei gives is a nod. Len continues.

"We're going to the movies. We'll be back at 7, ok?" They turn and leave.

My heart just crumbles. He didn't even say goodbye! Len Kagamine, the kid who I grew up with, had always given me a hug and a nice, "Goodbye Rin. See you later." I bit my lip, and keep in the tears. Then, I have a flashback. We were 5. We were outside, and I had just fallen, and scraped my knee badly. I had started crying, when Len raced over me with a pink band-aid. "Rin! Oh no!" he said, bending down and wiping my tears. "Len!" I had cried, crying. "It hurts!" "Here, I'll fix this." He said, bending down next to me. He kissed my knee, and put the band-aid over it. Wiping the rest of my tears, he smiled and hugged me. "See? There. I saved you, princess." I had smiled back. "I'm your princess?" I had asked. Len, a little red now, nodded. "You'll always be my princess, Rin." he said, grinning. I held out my pinky. "Pinkie promise?" I had asked. Len nodded, wrapping his pinky around mine. "Pinkie promise," he had said, hugging me again and taking my hand. When I remember this, the promise we had made, I can no longer keep in the tears. I run out the door, and over to Miku's house, which is three seconds away, and burst into her bedroom, finally breaking down. Miku jumps off her bed and races over to me.

"Rin! What's wrong?" she asks, hugging me and patting my back soothingly.

"Len got a girlfriend!" I cry, sobbing. Miku keeps patting me.

"When you're ready," she says.

Len POV: "Rin, meet Tei Sukone, my girlfriend." I say, motioning towards Tei. Funny. Saying that Tei is my girlfriend feels foreign to my tongue. I shrug it off. Maybe I just need to get used to it.

"H-hi!" Rin responds, and for a second there, I think I see her smile falter for a bit. I shrug that off too.

"We're going to the movies. We'll be back at 7, ok?" I say, and Tei and I leave. We are about halfway down the block when I remember that I never said goodbye to Rin. I turn around, but then I see Rin run out of the house and into Miku's. ... Was she... crying? Tei's voice brings me back to her.

"C'mon!" Tei says, stomping her foot. I nod, catching up with her.

"O-ok.." I say, shrugging off Rin again. After all... Rin couldn't possibly be crying...

A/N: Not going to make Tei a yandere this time... I don't think... Anyway.. Was it good? Horrible? Some crap you never want to see again? I hope not... T^T Anyways, till next time! Stay Awesome~ PieGuavaXD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter of my story, sorry for not updating for so long! ;_; *gets shot* Btw, I've been thinking about starting Hetalia oneshots soon. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me! :3 Anyway, here it is. Oh yeah, the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me... dammit. *throws rock at mirror*

Rin POV:

I sniff, blowing my nose again and throwing it into the pile of snot-rags slowly growing on the floor. Ew. Miku pats my back, taking a bite out of her leek. I shovel some more orange ice cream into my mouth, and I take a deep breath before beginning.

"He called me down to introduce me to her before they left for the movies. Can you believe it? And then he just left without a proper good bye! I bet he's snogging her right now! I bet she's evil beneath that pretty face! He promised me... he promised me that I would always be his princess!" I wailed, getting more ice cream. Miku sighs before taking the ice cream out of my hands and throwing it out. I pout. "Aw, Miku, give that back! At least let me eat my heart out and get fat now that the love of my life shall never reciprocate my feelings! JUST LET ME EAT! I DON'T CARE IF I GET FAT ANYMORE! SHE'LL ALWAYS BE PRETTIER THAN ME, SO WHY BOTHER?!" I wail loudly, not noticing Miku slowly getting pissed off.

Finally, she grabs me by the shoulders, interrupting my rant of self-pity and complains, and shakes me so hard I swear that the ice cream I just spent the past 15 minutes shoving down my throat is going to be projectile vomited into her face if she doesn't stop right now. Luckily, she does. Dammit. I wanted to throw up in her face. I don't know why, but right now I just feel like stirring shit up. Maybe I should bring up Kaito right now just to ruin her life. Maybe I should burn her leek plushie. Maybe I should make leeks illegal!

Miku's angry voice brings me back to earth instead of thinking of ways to ruin everybody's life.

"Rin! Pull it together!" she yells, slapping me with a leek. Damn. That hurt. What the hell are those things made of anyway? Fuckin' concrete or something? Not to mention they taste like the shit of an old donkey that just drank its own pee. Do donkeys drink their pee? Another leek to the other cheek brings me out of my thoughts. Dammit Miku, do I have to shove an orange up your ass?! Len just got a girlfriend, and your leeks ain't lifting my mood right now! Where's my road roller when you need it...

"Rin," she sighs, calming down. "It's not over yet." Oh right, say that now. What's that supposed to mean? "Just because Len got a girlfriend, doesn't mean you can just give up, or it's the end of the world." Really? He has a girlfriend that is a fuck ton way prettier, and way out of my league. Seriously, my breasts are grapes! GRAPES, PEOPLE!

"So what are you insinuating?" I say, crossing my arms. "March over to him after he gets back from the movies and confess to him that I have loved him for the past 10 years and that he should go out with me?"

"Exactly." Miku says, nodding.

"... I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say yes to something I will never do because one, he has a girlfriend, and two, HE HAS A FREAKIN' GIRLFRIEND!" I growl. "I can't just do that!"

"Yes you can!" Miku yells, flailing her arms. "It's not that hard!"

"Oh really?" I shoot back, my evil side coming out. "Because if it really seemed that easy to you, you would've confessed to Kaito years ago!" Ha. Take that, leek-breath. I know mentioning the Ice Cream Bakaito will push your buttons. And I'm right. And the name "Kaito," Miku's face brings on a whole other definition of the color red.

"W-w-we are talking about Len and you, Rin, n-n-not K-Kaito!" she splutters indignantly, dragging me out of her room. I snicker, my self pity and Tei forgotten at the moment, and she whirls around to face me, clearing her throat. Ha. She's still red.

"Rin, I'm serious." she begins, opening the door. Funny. 'Cuz I'm not. Still enjoying your red face. But the look in her eyes tells me to stop fooling around, and I stop laughing inside and start to pay attention. "If you really feel that he is your best friend, then he shouldn't treat you any differently when you confess. Besides, if he turns you down rudely, I'll just shove a couple hundred leeks up his ass, and throw his body in the nearest ditch out of town." Okay, I'm feeling really honored to have a friend that would go to such great lengths for me, but should I also call a psychiatrist for her? Remind me to do that later.

"... So you're telling me I really do need to confess to him, right?" I say timidly, getting nervous. She nods, and gently pushes me out.

"I'll leave you to prepare alone, it'll be better and you'll be able to focus. I'm not saying you should do it right after he gets home, or you have to do it the way you suggested earlier, but it's going to be better to let your feelings out. Better to get them out now instead of watching them together and not doing anything about it." She smiles gently, before hugging me. I hug back, sniffling, the corners of my eyes prickling with tears.

"Thanks, Miku. You're the best." I say, letting go. "I can do it. I'll definitely confess to him!" Miku nods enthusiastically, bouncing.

"That's the spirit, Rin!" She waves to me as I run back to my house, and returns to her room when she sees I'm safely home. Running up to my room, I realize I don't have a plan. Shit.

Len POV

"Len! Buy me popcorn!" Tei yells, pointing to it. We're at the movie, and this date is proving difficult to go along with. I sigh, pulling out my wallet.

"Okay," I say, and get the popcorn for her. Tei giggles, a high pitched one that almost makes me wince. Rin wouldn't do that. She would kindly ask and then smile and share it with me. Rin... I shake my head. No! I need to stop getting Rin out of my mind. I'm dating Tei right now, and my mind should be on her. But every time I look at Tei, I get this sinking feeling that I'm making a bad choice...

Tei's whining for us to get to our seats ruins my thinking and soon, the movie begins. But all through the movie, Tei's attention seems to be on her phone and not on the actual movie. Seriously? She was the one pushing me to come see it with her, but she's not even paying attention! She doesn't even seem interested! Argh!

After the movie, we exit the theater, and Tei is still on her phone. I sigh. Oh well.

"So Tei, I'll drop you off at home, okay?" I say, and all she gives is a nod. I clench my jaw, but I still move on calmly. Coming up to her front door, I look over to her, and she shuts off her phone and turns to me.

"Thanks, Len-Len~ See you tomorrow!" She says, smiling sweetly. I resist the urge to frown. It looks so fake. Nothing like Rin's sweet smile, and her honest laugh that lights up my day... And I'm thinking about Rin again! Focus, Len, focus! Tei reaches over to hug me, and then goes into her house.

I sigh again. I seem to have been sighing a lot recently. Dating Tei is more tiring than anything, and sometimes I honestly want to go back to Rin. Rin... My eyes widening, I realize it. It's not Tei I should be dating, but Rin! Oh my god, I'm such a dumbass! (A/N: So you just noticed, Len?) Rushing back home, I catch my breath and sit down on the front porch to think out things. I love Rin, and I have never really felt anything for Tei. Oh god, what will I do? I need to break up with Tei and confess to Rin... I love Rin. But will she love me? I've been neglecting her so much recently... We're best friends. We've known each other for practically our whole lives. I really am an idiot for only taking action now. Groaning, I lay on my back. I need to break up with Tei, and as soon as possible. Tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow. I'll pull her aside and try to explain to her that I like someone else and this will best for both of us. I just hope she'll take it well. And then there's Rin, who I still need to apologize to for being a total jerk. And I have no plan. Fuck.

A/N: So there it is! Chap. 2! *sighs* I'm so tired... Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I'm always so anxious to see if people like my writings. I'm pretty sure I'll finish up the story with the next chapter. Reviews, likes, and whatnot are always appreciated. Especially new friends! Till next time!

-Author-chan~


End file.
